Kiss The girl
by NessieObsessed
Summary: IM BACK!  earie music plays what happens when your forced by your best friend to turn gay? and what happens when he falls in love with a girl... but wait not just any girl, his best friends sister! rated T for sexual themes, death,domestic violence
1. Chapter 1

Kiss the girl

AN

Hi! All you faithful readers that love my stories! Im here with my FIRST Kogan story! Yes I will be continuing the rest of my stories, but I had to switch all my files to my new LAPTOP so please excuse me for my delayed absence.

Song used. Kiss the girl. From one of my all time favorite movies The Little Mermaid.

**As most of you know my writing is not fluffy for the majority and has unexpected twists. I wouldn't be me if I didn't write this way**

Ages

Kendall 21

Logan 20

Carlos21

Katie 18

James 22

LPOV:

I woke up to Kendall Knight, my "boyfriend", talking on the phone to a stranger.

"Well be there as soon as we can, we had a rough night last night." He said to the unknown caller on the other end of the line. There was a pause as I opened my eyes to brutal light, my pupils shrunk so quickly that it caused pain.

"Alright. Goodbye." He said as I sat up, put my arms over my head and stretched.

"morning." I said quietly.

"morning? Really Logan? MORNING!" he yelled at me. This was not new. Kendall was always a control freak.

I felt the sting from the back of his hand lick across my already abused face.

"Be ready in 10 minutes… you overslept like the little whore you are. We need to be at the studio ASAP. After all… last night I went easy on you… you should be thanking me…" his words grew softer and softer in wave frequency as he spoke. When he was finished he stormed out of the room. I felt angry. Why me…

Oh stop kidding yourself… Logan you know he gets away with this because you're a spineless jellyfish…

Shut up conscious…

But seriously you bring this on yourself…

FLASHBACK

"Logan? Can I talk to you for a second in our room?" he asked calmly. I obliged and followed my best friend in the entire world to our communal bed room.

"Logan… I.. I." Kendall stammered at me.

"Spit it out." I said jokingly.

"I think im gay…" he said as he looked at his sock covered feet. He continued,

"And I like you." My face feel in shock. "I'm leaving Jo so we will be together."

At this point, my mind was speeding like the Hogwarts express in a rush to leave platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"but.. Kendall… im not gay…" I said softly. I never wanted to hurt my friend.

All the sudden I felt a stinging in my jaw, and I put my hand to it. He took my shoulders and pushed me to the ground.

"Well you are now."

END FLASHBACK

I sat with my head in my hands and let a single tear hit the floor. I couldn't cry now I would have to save the waterfall for later. Like every night.

"I thought you said he stopped." I heard the light haired brunette's voice trickle across the room like tinsel on a well decorated Christmas tree.

"He did…. For an hour…" she sighed, as I looked over at her. Into her deep chocolate eyes I felt hypnotized at the beauty.

Her Christian Loboutin-Jenny style pumps clicked across the oak wood floor. She sat on the bed next to me, her Vivian Westwood grey and pale green skirt touched the part of my thigh that was exposed from my sleep disheveled calvin clien boxer shorts. She put her hand on my right knee and handed me an ice pack with the other as she started to cover up the bruises for the days work as the "boyish cute smile" of Big Time Rush.

"Katie?" I asked in a choked voice. Afraid of what I was going to say next.

"What's up Logan?" she said refusing to look into my eyes as she had ever since a year ago when she first saw her brother hit me, trying to avoid the pain that lingered in my eyes.

"Do you think im gay?" I asked because I had nowhere else to turn. Her eyes teared, she knew everything about how Kendall forced jo to be his girlfriend and abused her. And the same with me.

He made me gay….

Does that mean I AM gay?

"Logan… I have a few gay and lesbian friends. So.. if you have to ask that question… your not." She whispered. An undecided emotion on her face that slowly but surely hinted at a smile.

She then slowly raised her head, hair falling to the sides. Framing her petite heart shaped face to perfection.

Under her feather like eye lashes, held the big brown eyes that I couldn't get enough of. And for the first time in almost a year.

She looked into my eyes…

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say but theres something about her.

I then put my hands on the sides of her face.

And you don't know why, but your dying to try

I Leaned in,

Go on and kiss the girl.

but then remembered Kendall. He already hit her enough for knowing "our little secrete" but I couldn't let her get hurt more…. Not because of me.

I kissed her nose.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh, my

Look at the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad

Ain't it shame, too bad

You gonna miss the girl

"thank you… for everything." I said quietly

"im gonna go…" she said. I nodded and closed my eyes, remembering her skin touching my lips. In this thought I almost missed the beautiful sound of her heels clicking on the cold.. cold floor…. But this time for leaving. And if she was smart she would never come back.

TIME SKIP 6 HOURS.

"I'm telling you! Hes satin! Satin with bug eye sunglasses!" I said as we walked into apartment 2J, we all crashed on the couch in defeat from exhaustion.

"Katie!" we called, but before we could finish the beautiful girl 2 years my junior walked in with pink smoothies and dino chicken. She swayed her neck, making her head turn and her hair cascaded like a chestnut waterfall over her shoulder leaving a straight but volumes bunch of wonderful in its path that some would call a face.

Logan, you love her.

What are you talking about dude Kendall is my boyfriend. If I so much as touched her Kendall would kill us both.

My, oh, my

Look at the boy too shy

"Logan?" Katie said, still refusing to look into my eyes…

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

"yeah Katie?" I said as she handed me a smoothie.

Ain't that sad

Ain't it shame, too bad

You gonna miss the girl

"thanks." I said I went to grab my smoothie. And in my head I told my conscious to shut up and stop singing songs from the little mermaid.

"yeah ill tell them. Okay. Bye" I heard from the other side of the room. I turned my head to see who Kendall was talking even though I already knew….

his stupid manager.

"who was that?" James asked.

"my manager, he wants me to fly to new york for my first solo interview with jimmy falon. Are you guys ok with that?" he asked not caring honestly about the answer. We all gave him "go aheads" and "youll do greats". Then he turned to me put his hands on my shoulders. And asked.

"are you okay with this Logan?" he asked this in a tone only Katie and I would recognize as condescending. And as he asked, the grip on my shoulders tightened and tightened until I thought he was going to break my collar bone.

"stop it Kendall, you know he wants you to go." She said at a slow pace with fake sarcasm dripping off of her voice. He gave her a look. And said.

" im gonna go pack." I looked over to her and mouthed

Thank you

Time skip to after dinner. (Kendall is leaving and Logan is cleaning the kitchen.)

"Bye! Said mama knight and Katie. then he came over to me and planted a forceful kiss that caused pain deep into the rooting of my teeth.

"be good while im gone dog." He said in a tone that made me feel like he was a giant and I was two inches tall. He walked out of the room and everyone said how he was so sweet… except for me and Katie. He blushed at the attention that he lived for.

If only they knew the truth. I heard the door click shut so I went back to cleaning with the sound guarantee that I wouldn't be abused physically, mentally or sexually for the next 48 hours. Being happy I was letting my mind wander off to when Katie was little.

FLASHBACK

"Logie lets watch a movie." A six year old Katie Knight told me. She was visiting my house for the weekend… I was only 8 at the time, but mama Knight let my family babysit while her and Kendall went out of town for his birthday. I always pretended I was babysitting.

I remember it was freezing outside. A big thank you to

Minnesota.

"sure Katie Baby what do you want to watch." I asked as if I didn't already know.

"lil Mer-" and before she could finish the title I had already had the tape in the VHS player, playing the opening credits. She squealed out of glee and I flipped my shaggy hair out of my face. (I thought it looked good at the time) and she sat on my lap and cuddled into my chest. She yelled and hooted and hollered at the screen with her opinions so many times, that it was a good thing that I have memorized the movie.

Then it came to the part where her favorite song came on. The little crab;Sebastian poked his head up and started singing his song "Kiss the girl" to Prince Eric.

"I love you Logan. Your never gonna leave me right?" she asked. Her chocolate brown eyes boring into my matching ones.

"never in a million years would I think about doing that. Baby girl" I said as I kissed her nose.

Someday, youll Kiss the girl…

Is the last thought I thought before we both fell asleep.

END FLASHBACK

I kept doing dishes and dancing badly as I sang

"sha lalalala my oh my looks like that girls too shy she should Kiss that dudeeee!" I said emphasizing Kiss that and dude, while pointing a newly cleaned serving spoon around the kitchen. All the sudden I heard laughter emanating through the room and I turn to see Katie practically crying she was laughing so hard.

"what!" I asked a strong blush growing on my cheeks. She got up and slowly recovered, I threw suds at her. She gave me a look I could only describe as "its on". So then she took a handful of the sudsy mixture and wiped them on my nose and mouth.

"ITS GO TIME!" I said as we started flinging suds at each other. Once she was completely covered and I was victorious. She took both her hands and went to shove me, but I grabbed them, pulled them around my waist

And I

Kissed that girl

And I am genuinely happy to say that SHE kissed ME back.

"I love you" I said to her.

"I love you too Logan" I heard through soap covered lips.

Kendall POV: sorry but there has to be trouble in paradise.

"ah shit!" I yelled over Jason derulo blaring through my speeding car. As I pulled a u turn.

I left my phone at the house. i pulled into the palm woods to see bitters sleeping, and kids rehearsing. All was normal. Until I opened the door to apartment 2J I looked the corner and saw Logan kissing some suds covered tramp. I grabbed my phone on the counter, and left, I was going to be late for my flight.

When I got on my plane and settled in I sent a text.

"I know you've been cheating on me with a soapy whore. You better hope to god I don't find out who she is you faggot. Oh and im going to kill you both."

Satisfied that I would fulfill my promises I shut my phone and went to bed.

Logan POV

You and Katie are in a gondola, in a lake in Minnesota. Her hair is down and she has a big blue bow holding a small amount of her hair, her matching blue dress flowing in the breeze that was unavoidable for you are on a lake. You take a moment to take her in. you stop rowing the gondola and let yourselves float. You run your hands through your hair. But as you do this your hair is seemingly growing longer. And your getting shorter.

Next thing you know your sitting there with a six year old Katie; and your but an eight year old once more. You lean forward, as she does and say,

"I will never hurt you." And you kiss her. What sounds like a marimba picks up the melody of the song that would play at this part if we were in the movie "the little mermaid" and the world falls out from under us. At the first chorus a whole string orchestra seems to flow through the music. Everything is peaceful.

All the sudden Katie starts slipping away as you realize that you went back to your real ages slowly but surely. Like you had loved each other since that moment in time until now. All the sudden you feel a stinging sensation lick across your face leaving the bruise of what you felt to be a hand. You turn around and see Kendall.

He had black make up on and looked genuinely evil. And he opened his mouth and said the same thing over and over again

"wake up! Wake up!"

I sat up in a flurry, and instantly noticed I had a throbbing pain in my head. The bright lights of morning seeping in through the windows didn't help either. I looked around to notice I was on the kitchen floor, and Katie was standing over me.

"thank god your awake!" she said wrapping her arms around me, it sounded like she had been crying.

"wha… what happened?" I asked as I put my hand on the back of my head to feel a bump the size of a goose egg.

"you got a text from Kendall… he saw us kissing some how. He said he was going to kill you." Then it all flooded back to me.

I pulled away from Katie to answer my buzzing phone, whispering something sexy into her ear in the process. I opened my phone to see a text from Kendall I rolled my eyes feeling as I was on top of the world. Because I finally told Katie I loved her. 

"I know you've been cheating on me with a soapy whore. You better hope to god I don't find out who she is you faggot. Oh and im going to kill you both."

And here we are now.

I looked toward Katie in fear… he would kill me….

"hes gonna kill me… Katie… hes gonna kill me." I said staring into her beautifully chocolate brown eyes. A tear rolled down my face.

Now I realize that this isn't the most manly thing to do around my girlfriend…

But…

Im going to die…

"Now Logan, you don't know that. He could be all talk." She said in an attempt of re-assurance. I gave her a look that let both of us know she was full of shit. We sat in silence…. On the ground… in the kitchen… at 5 in the morning…

"run." She said calmly.

"You know I cant do that Katie! What if he figures out that it was you! I cant leave you un protected." I said getting quieter as I spoke. She put her left hand on my right cheek and held it there.

"then we both run." She said.

"no-" I began " im not having you Give up everything for me."

"but im following what I care about most. and you promised you would never leave me logan." She said. A tear falling down on her cheek I raised my left hand mimicking hers and placing it in her cheek. I leaned in and closed the ever so small distance between us. Our lips connected and the world melted around us. I picked her up by the back of her thighs and stood up, all while still in her lips embrace. I walked back and out of the kitchen, and opened the door to her room with my elbow. My arms to busy with her small and delicate sides, and hers twined in my hair beyond return.

I entered the dark purple and aqua room which was filled with mostly her soft, canopied bed. I walked forward. The only thing between the queen size bed and myself was the love of my life.

Katie Knight.

I laid her down on the bed, and took off my shirt revealing yellowing bruises and muscle.

I then bent over at the hips and put my hands on either side of her beautiful little head and followed with my knees on each side of her fully developed hips.

She then put her arms up as I took off her shirt.

"God it feels good to be on top" I said as she giggled.

And the rest is history. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Katie POV

I awoke to a loud nock on my door, followed by the entry of Carlos.

"hey Katie can you help me with this thingy?" he said as he closed the door behind himself, still looking at the tie.

Using my quick thinking I layed on top of Logan, as if I were taking a nap in my bed and pulled the sheet over him, and the comforter over myself.

He looked up from the tie and his expression still read confused as he noticed something off about the shape of my bed…

"yeah, just go grab my shoe horn off of my dresser over there." I said as I pointed over toward my cheery hard wood desk. Logan started to stir under the thin cotton sheet, I put my hand over his mouth as Carlos turned around facing the slightly off sight again.

"Thanks _Carlos ." _I said enficising the Hispanic boy's name. He handed me the tie and the shoe horn and I showed him how to tie a tie with it, so he could do it when I was… gone.

"Thanks Katie stephinie got this for my birthday but I haven't worn it yet." He overexplained it like the Carlos he was.

And just when I thought the coast was clear, my door opened with the same speed of the words that followed.

"hey Katie sorry to just barge in but can I have one of your… freeze… pops?" he said in his quickly paced James like way. His pace slowed and turned into more of a question than his normal statements. As he examined the situation.

Now… James gets with the ladies at least 3 times a week… And I just prayed that he didn't know what a full bed looked like.

"Katie?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"what…" I said in a false cool way. Carlos was completely lost by now. And James's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Kathrine Claire Knight! did you loose your virginity to the boy under your sheets?!" he asked in an over excited way….

I now regret telling James I was a virgin…

Because now Logan knew…

" I don't know what your talking about!" I said in a super high pitched voice that clearly stated *im lying through my teeth*.

He started chuckeling and tuned to leve, so I relaxed.

Big… time… mistake…..

He flipped around, pushed me to the other side of my bead, and pulled the sheet off of Logan.

His face went from a sick sense of brotherly pride… to pure horror and confussion.

With Carlos gone… James felt…well… betrayed.

Logan sat up to explain… but he was too late…

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!" James yelled at Logan. "What are you doing! Why did you just take your boyfriend-slash-bestfirend's little sister's virginity!?" he screamed.

When all else fails…

Just be happy moms not home…

"Katie, come on, lets go…" James said to me. I opened my mouth to protest but was inturepeted by him screaming "NOW YOUNG LADY!"

"NO!" I screamed as I took a blanket, wrapped it around myself, stood up, and shoved James out of my room.

I slammed my door shut,

And slid to the ground, sobbing harshly.

Logan simply got up and sat in front of me. After I gained my cool I said…

"we need to get going if we want to make our flight…"

I sat up. caught my breath. and stood up with the help of my lover Logan. we have to leave.

no one would understand.

Logan POV

Oh my God...

Katie is a virgin...

or...

WAS a virgin...

i got up helping the brown haired goddess off the floor not knowing what kind of pain she was in.

lets just say...

i didn't go easy on her...

Just like i thought; she hobbled up and fell straight into my manly muscularish arms. i cradled her and set her on her purple and black lacy comforter that was disheveled do to our night.

"You should have told me.." i said to her in the kindest way possible. she looked at me in an apologetic way.

"you would have thought of me as a little kid..." she said with a tear in her eye.

"No. You couldn't be more wrong my darling. you are the sexiest women alive to me." i said and she smiled her dazzling white teeth showing as she pulled apart her lips into a smile. she ducked her head to her right and her hair covered the side of her face that was formerly visible to me. i raised my right arm and took her chestnut hair out of her face, and she lifted her head back to my level. and i put my left hand on the other side of her face. matching the other hand in a symmetrical pattern.

"You were the first female i have had sex with." i said. her eyes grew to a great size as she realized that Camille and i never had sex.

i looked her dead in the eyes and said.

"last night... was the BEST sex i have EVER had." with a sexy but powerful tone to it.

she responded by biting her lip in teenage sexual frustration. i leaned in and pecked her lips.

"can you walk?" i asked her as i tried.. and failed to conceal a bounding laugh. she giggled and responded with the snarky comeback of;

"I can try, but if you eye fuck me any longer, well miss our flight, and i wont be able to walk for a week mr . dominant.." she winked as i pulled away from her laughing. she planted her feet on the ground a expression of fear on her face. she pushed with her hands on the overly soft bed and stood up. she wobbled slightly. but then started walking. and packing a bag.

"are you good?" i asked. she nodded and i went to pack my bag in the room i shared with the male that is my self proclaimed boyfriend. and packed the necessities. i could get the rest when Katie and I started our new life somewhere far away. into the bag went pictures and some clothes and a couple of Grammies and kids choice awards. all in all i had 2 hockey duffle bags filled and when i brought them into the hallway i noticed that katie had the same. i gave her a solemn look that read. *say goodbye* and walked out to the living room where james carlos, and were. waiting on the couch.

"and where do you two think your going?" said mama knight, in a happy tone as always. she must have just arrived home from her trip to england to look at some international contracts for Big Time Rush. I hope they kept the band when i left... i would hate to know i killed James's dream. as she said this katie dropped her bags and ran into her nurturing, and loving mothers arms. the arms of the women i could never thank enough for caring for me for all of these years.

"i love you so much mom." katie said sobbing into her moms shoulder.

was confused but patted Katie's back anyway. she then turned to carlos and squeezed him.

"if you need help with your tie just ask my mom." she said with a smile. i did not understand but apparently he did because he chuckled and nodded in agreement. "ill miss you most of all" she said turning to James.

"what are you doing katie." james said a tear rolling down his cheek because he already knew the terrible answer to his question.

"i love you so much james." she started tears flying off of her face. "you were the REAL big brother in my life." she said with a terrible attempt of a smile hinting at her lips.

she pulled away and walked over to me and pecked me on the lips.

Katie POV

i pulled away from Logan's kiss and picked up my two sparkly and massive duffle bags and turned to the door ready to leave. but mom called out to me.

"what are you doing katie?" still facing the door with logan at my side i said.

"ask james. i told him everything. he will tell you what you need to know." logan turned to me when i said this with his eyes bulging. i patted his shoulder and we left the apartment 2j... the apartment that held so many memories...

its where our lives happened... its home

for instance... the parties

Kendall: (on the phone)  
>James, Bitters is roaming the hall now looking for our party. Did you get everyone out of the apartment?<br>James: We're working on it.  
>Kendall: Are you on the dance floor?<br>James: I can't hear you. We're... dancing into a tunnel.

the fine dining...

Kendall: It's also time you stopped feeding me dinosaur shaped chicken!  
>Mrs. Knight: you love your dinosaur chicken!<br>Kendall: Well, yeah ...when I was eight!  
>Logan: We are men now, Mrs. knight!<br>James and Carlos: (playing with dino chicken) RAARRR!

the fame...

Kendall: What have we learned since we came to LA?  
>James: Black is the new black!<br>Logan: if you drink cold milk on a hot day you die!  
>Carlos: Every time you leave your house your toys come to life!<p>

the jokes..

Carlos: I'm gonna bring a snowmobile to my desert island!  
>Logan: Tropical climate, genius!<br>Carlos: Will you just let me have fun on my desert island?! It's MINE!

the girls...

Logan: 100% of the female population are attracted to guys with British accents!  
>Kednall: But none of us are British.<br>Logan: Speak for youself, guvnor.

(later)

Jo: Oh, sorry. i never got your name.  
>Carlos: Uh...Reginald Solsberry from England!<br>Logan: WHAT!

the swirly slide...

Carlos: SWIRLY SLIDE!

The Hollywood Fever...

Kendall: James, you're orange and you look like a freak.

Gustavo: STOP BEING ORANGE!

James: My lucky comb!

im gonna miss this place...

i grabbed my bags and walked out the door. the boy i loved, and always will love in tow.

Logan POV:

i hopped into the passenger side of the porsche 911 turbo convertible top shiny black car owned by Katie, and then a question came across to me.

"where are we going?" i asked.

"Delevan Minnesota. population 203. my grandmother lived there before she died." katie started, " she left a house in my name." katie drove to the airport and threw two first class tickets to what must be a larger town near Delevan,

"heres to our new life.." i said thinking about all the things that got us to where we are today.


End file.
